


c’mon c’mon baby

by FantasySwap



Series: touch me, touch me [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sibling Incest, big brother/little brother kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasySwap/pseuds/FantasySwap
Summary: Klaus hasn’t left his room for three days. Diego knows this for a fact because it feels like he’s been counting each painful second, hoping that each one might be the second Klaus decides to open the door and return to the land of the living. It would be better if he was playing music obnoxiously loud or screaming at their siblings through the wall, but it’s been dead silent in there for seventy two hours and Diego is about to go crazy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As suggested, big brother kink lmao I’m totally neglecting everything else in my life but I can’t stop writing this verse it’s so much fun
> 
> Anyway, next fic will be from klaus’ pov I promise (and also daddy kink, I promise)
> 
> Also also nicknames, I need some new nicknames for Diego to give Klaus what do you think? Are there any in particular you guys would want to see?
> 
> <3

Klaus hasn’t left his room for three days. Diego knows this for a fact because it feels like he’s been counting each painful second, hoping that each one might be the second Klaus decides to open the door and return to the land of the living. It would be better if he was playing music obnoxiously loud or screaming at their siblings through the wall, but it’s been dead silent in there for seventy two hours and Diego is about to go crazy.

 

He hasn’t seen Klaus since he left the kitchen the other night, anxiety crawling up his throat at the thought of Eudora being in the room with them while he…

 

If he had tried to talk, he would have stuttered and stumbled over his words and he couldn’t stand the thought of doing that in front of Klaus. He’s the strong one, the one in control, that’s the way their arrangement - or whatever it is - works. If Klaus saw him on the cusp of a panic attack unable to speak properly, how could he trust Diego to look after him properly? So instead of sticking around and trying to talk to Klaus about it, he had just left.

 

And it was the worst decision he could have made.

 

What the fuck was he thinking? He had been panicking, sure, but he had just systematically taken Klaus apart bit by bit and he didn’t even stay to put him back together, make sure he was alright. He had been panicking, but Klaus had been living with the ghost of Diego’s dead ex girlfriend haunting him for days, saying god knows what. Diego had promised to look after him, and when Klaus had confided in him he had broken that promise, and now he wasn’t getting the opportunity to put it right.

 

Diego is so fucked. He slides down the wall opposite Klaus’ bedroom door and drops his head into his hands. He wants to tear his fucking hair out; he had stopped calling out to Klaus after the first day, when Klaus hadn’t responded at all. Diego’s just hoping he hasn’t snuck out the window, overdosed in some gutter in a back alley somewhere. Diego will never forgive himself if that’s the case.

 

If he could just talk to Klaus he could sort things out, he knows it. He could explain or question or try to reassure him, try to reassure himself too. He can’t even get through the door. If Klaus has a phone he could bombard him with texts until he got so frustrated he’d either block Diego’s number or open the door, but as it is that too is impossible.

 

Maybe, Diego considers, talking isn’t what Klaus needs.

 

Diego can guess at how Klaus must be feeling: lost, betrayed, insecure maybe. Yes, Diego could try to sweet talk him into a makeshift therapy session and hope that it does the trick, but he’s pretty sure shit like that doesn’t work on Klaus. Klaus needs something more… physical.

 

“Klaus,” Diego calls, careful not to make too much noise. The others are hanging around somewhere and if they’ve noticed Klaus’ absence - and Diego’s consequent new residence outside their brother’s bedroom - they haven’t said anything. “Klaus, open the door.”

 

Silence. No indication that Klaus has heard him, wants him to come in or wants him to go away. There isn’t even any clue as to whether Klaus is even in there, or if he’s opened the window and escaped long ago. Diego wouldn’t blame him really, but if he’d stayed then he’s stayed for a reason.

 

Diego stands up and covers the distance in two strides, draping himself over the door frame and trying the door handle once again. It rattles futility but the door remains locked.

 

“Klaus,” Diego keeps his voice level so as not to attract unwanted attention. He sounds more controlled this way anyway, less like he’s losing his shit without Klaus to keep him grounded. “I won’t ask again. Open the door.”

 

He’ll willingly break it down if he has to, if he thought Klaus could be in danger, but he holds his breath as he says this. For all his confidence and bravado, Diego has no clue whether or not this will work; if it doesn’t, if Klaus wants nothing to do with him after this, Diego will feel horribly unmoored. Klaus is his tether to reality just as much as he is Klaus’.

 

Maybe it’s something in his voice - whether it’s the command or the desperation that Klaus hears - but suddenly there’s the sound of movement inside, of feet padding across the creaky wooden floor, and the door handle twists aggressively. There’s the sound of a lock clicking and then footsteps back in the other direction, the sound of a bed groaning under the weight of a body. It’s an invitation inside, Diego recognises, but also an ‘I’m still pissed at you’ gesture.

 

Diego steps inside and closes the door carefully behind himself. He expects the room to stink of tobacco or whatever it is that Klaus has decided to smoke this week, but the air is surprisingly fresh. Whatever Klaus has been taking he hasn’t been smoking it, and Diego finds that even more worrying.

 

Klaus is curled up on his bed in a foetal position, back facing the door and therefore Diego. He’s naked apart from a tatty pair of pink boxers and somehow its so incredibly Klaus-like that Diego is letting out a relieved sigh before he can stop himself. Klaus’ hair is damp and soft looking like maybe he just got out the shower - probably when Diego was off getting more coffee, for fuck’s sake - and he wants to run his hands through it. Wants to press his face against the back of Klaus’ neck and just breathe him in, feel his ribcage expanding under his palms and know that he’s safe here, in Diego’s arms.

 

“Klaus,” he murmurs, kicking off his shoes and discarding them somewhere in the corner of the room. Klaus’ shoulders hunch a little like he’s trying his best not to look at Diego. He hasn’t sulked like this since they were kids, but then again Diego hasn’t seen him since they were kids so he wouldn’t really know.

 

“I’ve let you sulk for three days,” Diego tells him, drifting closer until he’s leaning against the wall right next to Klaus’ headboard. “Now can you talk to me?”

 

Klaus grunts some incoherent sound that Diego supposes means no. He sighs, absentmindedly brushing his fingers against the bare skin of Klaus’ shoulder, trailing his fingers around in a figure of eight pattern. He barely even registers that he’s doing it until Klaus shivers and stiffens, squeezes his legs a little tighter together. Diego can’t help but smirk.

 

“Come on,” he says in a sing song voice, letting his hand drift a little further down to Klaus’ chest. Diego keeps his touch light so that when the backs of his fingers brush against Klaus’ nipple, Klaus jerks and he can’t tell whether it’s because it’s ticklish or because it’s sudden, unexpected pleasure.

 

“What do you want me to say?” Klaus snaps, voice strained like he’s irritated but also trying to keep himself in check. Like Diego might be making him lose control.

 

“Want you to tell me the truth,” Diego bites back, grabbing Klaus by the shoulder and rolling him over so that he’s lying flat on his back, staring up at Diego. His eyes are half lidded, heavy, and there’s a blush coating his cheeks like he’s aroused but doesn’t want to be. Diego isn’t really annoyed, but he wants Klaus to know that he can’t speak to him like that and get away with it.

 

“I want you to stop avoiding me, stop shutting me out, and listen to me. I want you to be good, and do as you’re told.” Klaus’ cock is hard; Diego can see the outline of it through the old fabric of his boxers, the damp spot at the head where it’s already spitting out precome. Diego rakes his eyes up and down Klaus’ exposed body obviously and pauses on his cock, sneering.

 

“Look at you, already so hard for it. So desperate. Talk to me.” Klaus grits his teeth and keeps his jaw clamped shut, eyes like a hawk watching Diego. Just when Diego thinks Klaus is going to listen to him, is going to be a good boy, he utters four words that have Diego’s mouth going dry and his cock hardening in his jeans.

 

“You can’t make me.” There’s a challenge in Klaus’ eyes that tells Diego that, as genuinely upset as Klaus may be, he still wants this. Diego can only oblige.

 

“Oh, really?” He asks innocently. Klaus struggles into a sitting position and draws his knees up to his chest. Diego’s hands go to his belt and he unbuckles it slowly, drawing it out just to see the way Klaus’ tongue darts across his lips subconsciously. It doesn’t take him long to pull his cock out of his trousers, already hard in his hand.

 

“You mean you’re not gonna suck my cock if I ask you nicely?” Diego asks, mock hurt. Klaus swallows, eyes flicking nervously between Diego’s face and his dick. His fingers twitch like he wants to touch it but isn’t letting himself. Either that or he’s not sure he’s allowed. He shakes his head quickly, stubbornly, and Diego’s eyes are drawn to the remnants of bruises littering Klaus’ neck.

 

Diego reaches out, strokes the backs of his fingers against Klaus’ face, following his cheekbone all the way down to his jaw, then follows his fingers with his cock. Klaus’ eyes flutter closed as Diego drags the tip of his cock across Klaus’ cheek, over his lips, smearing precome over his face. For a split second he leans into it before seeming to remember his earlier declaration and keeping his lips sealed. Diego sighs.

 

“Maybe you just need some motivation, huh?” Diego lets go of his cock and uses the same hand to grip Klaus’ chin between his thumb and his forefinger, the other hand snaking it’s way down his torso to settle over his cock in that ridiculous pair of neon pink boxers. Klaus gasps and jerks, hips shifting into the delicious pressure. Diego finds the shape of Klaus’ dick through the fabric and starts stroking, gently and maddeningly slowly, nothing like what Klaus really needs. Using his thumb he finds the slit and massages it in tight circles, dipping inside whenever it looks like Klaus is slipping away.

 

Diego lets Klaus keep his eyes shut and the wet, sloppy sounds of Diego jerking Klaus off fills the room. Diego keeps up his torturously slow rhythm, and before long Klaus is unfurling like a flower and wrapping an arm around Diego’s neck to bring him closer.

 

“Please,” he breathes into Diego’s ear, hot and needy. “Faster? Please?”

 

“Hmm, I dunno.” Diego hums back, loving the way Klaus’ thighs tremble with each upstroke. “You were being really mean just now. Have you changed your mind yet? Or am I gonna have to keep doing this all night?”

 

Klaus whimpers, whole body shuddering so thoroughly that Diego can feel the force of it against his own body. Klaus pushes his face into Diego’s shoulder and the tip of his nose is cold against his neck. He sniffles pitifully.

 

“That’s not an answer, little man.” Diego reminds him, hand stilling on his cock. Klaus doesn’t answer verbally; instead he pulls away from Diego and slithers off the bed, landing on his knees on the floor in between Diego’s legs. His face is directly in front of Diego’s cock where it’s still hanging out of his trousers, still hard. Diego shuffles so that he’s sitting down on the bed, his legs spread. Klaus sits back on his own legs, the outline of his dick clearly visible, and looks up at Diego through his thick, girly eyelashes in such a breathtaking way that Diego has squeeze his hands into fists for a minute, digging his nails into his palm.

 

“Come on then,” Diego urges, curling his hand around the back of Klaus’ neck and tugging him forward. “Open up.” Klaus parts his lips - shiny with saliva, bitten red, so fucking gorgeous - and Diego guides his cock in between them, sighing. He leans back on his hands as the feeling of a warm, wet mouth envelops him, letting his head hang back. Diego is so hyper sensitive that it feels like he can feel everything: each drag of Klaus’ tongue against his shaft, each broken movement of his soft lips against Diego’s tender skin.

 

Klaus doesn’t use his hands - doesn’t need to - he just opens his mouth wide and falls forward. Diego can’t help but groan when the head of his cock slips down Klaus’ throat. It flutters a little around his dick but then Klaus is swallowing and humming a little and fuck, it’s good. It’s so fucking good.

 

“Look at you,” Diego says in between heavy breaths. “My baby brother, all grown up and sucking cock like a pro.” Klaus moans and it vibrates all the way up Diego’s dick, making his toes curl. At his words, Klaus presses his own hand over his boxers. Interesting, Diego notes, but he never said Klaus could touch himself yet.

 

He kicks Klaus’ hand away and settles his own bare foot over Klaus’ crotch, barely applying any pressure to start with.

 

“Don’t do that,” Diego tells him seriously. “Until I tell you to. I know what you need, remember? So you listen to me. I’ll take care of you, ‘cause that’s what big brothers do. They take care of their baby brothers, and you’re mine. So that means I’m gonna take care of you.” He’s rambling at his point, no idea what he’s saying but Klaus is rutting his hips into Diego’s foot desperately so he must be enjoying it.

 

Klaus’ mouth around him feels better than anything Diego can remember; hot and soft and wet, tongue silky and spongy when Klaus rubs it over the tip of his cock. Before Diego can think about what he’s doing, he’s rocking his hips up, cradling Klaus’ head to keep him still and instead fucking up into his mouth. He’s running his mouth, hardly aware of anything he’s saying.

 

“This get you off, huh? Make you wet? Sucking your big brother’s cock like a whore. Look at you, so fucking pretty. So good at it, as well. Maybe I should keep you down there forever, never let you off my cock.” Klaus preens under the praise, and Diego holds the back of his head steady as he slides his cock down Klaus’ throat. It’s so tight and warm and Christ, Diego is going to come.

 

“You’re doing so good, little bro, almost there. You gonna let me come in your mouth like a good boy?” Klaus moans, and Diego takes that to mean yes. Klaus’ hair is fine and soft between his fingers— Diego can feel the heat pooling low in his belly.

 

He comes for what feels like ages, spurting into Klaus’ mouth before pulling back and shooting onto his baby brother’s face. He feels exhausted, like his whole body is jelly, but at the same time he feels electric because Klaus is drooling Diego’s come and he has more of Diego’s come drying on his face, clumped in his eyelashes and soft, soft hair. Klaus looks up at Diego with dark eyes and swallows, very deliberately.

 

Diego strokes a hand over the side of Klaus’ face, rubbing the come into his skin a little more. It’s gross and sticky but the thought of Klaus walking around with Diego’s come marked onto him is more then a little arousing.

 

“You look good like this,” Diego tells him, slurring his words. “Look like you’re mine.”

 

He can’t be sure - he’s pretty out of it, after all - but he thinks he hears Klaus whisper, “I am.” When he opens his eyes again, Klaus has one hand hovering inches over his cock, and when he catches Diego looking he puts it away again guiltily.

 

“What did I say, hmm?” Diego reprimands. “You don’t think your big brother can take care of you, is that it?” Klaus shakes his head emphatically, opening his mouth to say something, but Diego presses a finger against his lips in the universal symbol for ‘keep quiet’.

 

“This is what’s gonna happen.” He tells Klaus authoritatively. “You’re gonna listen to me talk for a minute, then you’re gonna go take a shower.” As much as he hates telling Klaus to wash Diego’s scent off him, the others really shouldn’t find out about this. Not yet, anyway. “You’re not gonna touch yourself for the rest of the day. Tomorrow, if you’re good and do what I say now, I’ll suck you off. Understand?”

 

Klaus blinks. “That’s not fair,” he cries, voice weak from having Diego’s cock down his throat for so long, and isn’t that a turn on?

 

“Are you gonna have a problem doing what I say?” Diego asks innocently enough. Klaus looks like he’s blinking back tears, fists clenching and unclenching like the strain not to touch himself is too great for him to handle.

 

“Diego,” he whines, crawling forward on his knees and placing a hand on both of Diego’s knees, licking the fabric of Diego’s jeans even though that must be disgusting. Diego can feel Klaus’ tongue even through his clothes, wet and damp making his jeans stick to his skin.

 

“Please?” He keeps trying. “I need to come, really need to. It hurts, please?” He sounds so pitiful that Diego almost gives in, almost tells him alright. Almost gets his lips tight around the head of Klaus’ dick and works him so hard and fast that he’s choking and coming before he even knows what’s happening.

 

But this isn’t about giving Klaus what he wants. It’s about giving him what he needs, and what he needs is to listen to Diego and to not shut him out again when he tries to talk, however much of an asshole Diego is being.

 

“I— here, get up here.” Diego takes both of Klaus’ hands in his and helps him up, wincing in shared commiseration when he rubs his knees. Next time he’ll have to make sure he puts a pillow down: he is supposed to be looking after Klaus after all. Klaus tucks his knees under his chin and Diego can’t help it. He looks so fucking cute, sweaty hair sticking to his forehead and big eyes all confused and needy.

 

He brushes their lips together tenderly, then again more firmly, because last time Klaus had sounded so scared when he had whispered, “kiss me”, and Diego doesn’t ever want him to feel that way again.

 

“I loved Eudora,” he says, cringing when Klaus turns his face away. Diego nudges him back to face him. “Hey, _hey_ , just listen. I loved her, yeah? But things change. We broke up over a year ago: she moved on, and I…”

 

Diego’s eyes dart down to Klaus’ lips and back up involuntarily. Klaus flushes.

 

“I did too. Okay? I want you to know that. You understand?” Diego waits for Klaus’ tentative nod.

 

“Yeah,” Klaus tells him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah…” Klaus trails off, eyes glued to Diego’s lips, and he swings a leg over Diego’s lap. Diego’s hands automatically slip over the bare skin of Klaus’ back - hot to the touch - and slips down to Klaus’ ass, holding him steady and safe and secure. Klaus won’t give up on kissing him, and so eventually Diego gives in and holds Klaus’ jaw open whilst he fucks into it with his tongue. Making out with Klaus is different to making out with anybody else— maybe because they’ve known each other all their lives and it feels to Diego like Klaus is an extension of himself.

 

When Klaus tries to move Diego’s hand onto his cock, though, Diego pulls back, saliva connecting their mouths in a filthy, wonderful way.

 

“Remember what I said.” Diego tells him, not a question but a command. Klaus rolls off his lap and onto his bed, splaying out flat on his back. He rubs the heels of his palms into his eyes and grinds his ass back into the bed like he needs something, anything, touching him right now. “I’ll know if you don’t.”

 

“Dickhead,” Klaus mutters, but he’s smiling a little when he says it. Diego leaves his room laughing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not gonna touch yourself for the rest of the day. Tomorrow, if you’re good and do what I say now, I’ll suck you off. Understand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to leave a prompt for this ‘verse here is my [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/inbox)

Klaus doesn’t show up for dinner with the others that night but he’s there at breakfast the next morning when Diego descends the stairs, rubbing his eyes and analysing the night before with sleepy concentration. Since everyone seems to be back living in the house again Grace has taken to creating set meal times, because it seems that she wants to be helpful and cook for them all but she doesn’t want to be making seven separate meals. If people don’t want to cook for themselves then they show up on time.

 

Klaus rarely shows up on time, but he’s there at breakfast the next morning shuffling in his seat like he physically can’t keep still. His hands are laying face down on the table in front of him and every now and then his fingers will twitch nervously. Allison and Luther already seated on either side of Klaus, but he’s looking over his shoulder every few seconds like he’s waiting for something, paranoid. When he sees Diego, already dressed in jeans and an oversized hoodie, he doesn’t smile or anything— just relaxes marginally.

 

Diego takes the seat directly opposite Klaus, who suddenly seems majorly involved in Allison and Luther’s conversation, avoiding eye contact with Diego.

 

“Good morning, Diego!” Mom beams at him, setting a plate down in front of him and pointing to the impressive stack of pancakes that have been placed in the centre of the table. The top one has two blueberry eyes and a smile drawn on with maple syrup, and it’s the sweetest thing that reminds Diego of his childhood.

 

“Thanks, Mom.” He smiles back at her, before turning his attention back to Klaus. He’s picking the blueberries off the pancake and tilting his head back, trying to balance them on his nose. Luther looks unwillingly bemused and Allison is egging him on, trying to balance the second blueberry on top of the first. Diego snorts and stretches his leg out underneath the table, brushing his foot against Klaus’ bare calf. Klaus’ whole body jerks and the fruit falls back onto the table. When Klaus turns to Diego, big eyes all accusing and full of indignation, Diego just smirks and slides his foot up along Klaus’ thigh. Klaus swallows and stuffs half a pancake into his mouth all at once.

 

“Classy, princess.” Allison snorts, wrinkling her nose in disgust and proceeding to pick up a knife and fork pointedly. Klaus’ eyes meet Diego’s over the table as Diego looks Klaus up and down curiously: princess suits him.

 

And, yeah, this is risky, because at any second Allison or Luther could notice how weird Klaus is acting or could see the way Diego is concentrating on the way Klaus’ throat works as it swallows. But the way Klaus falls apart for him is too addictive for Diego to just _stop_. It’s clear that Klaus did do as he was told when Diego shifts his foot to rest over Klaus’ cock and Klaus has a spontaneous coughing fit— no way would he be so damn edgy unless he’d been tossing and turning all night, hard and unable to do anything about it.

 

Something in the back of Diego’s head keeps reminding him that he’s - that _everyone’s_ \- eating at the same table on which he laid Klaus out and brought him off on the other night, but he tries his best to ignore it because otherwise he isn’t going to be able to stand up until everyone else leaves. The way Klaus is fidgeting around in his seat tells Diego he’s thinking the same thing.

 

Five materialises in the doorway suddenly and Diego jerks his foot back, heart beating erratically. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Klaus breathe out a sigh of relief and relax back into his chair, but he’s too focused on Five, trying to figure out if he saw anything or suspects anything out of the ordinary.

 

“Good morning,” Five says in the kind of voice that lets them know it is in no way a good morning. “Coffee?”

 

“Top shelf,” Mom answers cheerily. Five mutters something unintelligible and disappears, reappearing less than two seconds later in exactly the same spot with the coffee tin in his hands. He’s acting normal enough, so Diego lets himself relax. He turns his attention back to Klaus.

 

“You gonna drink that?” Diego asks, nodding towards the tall glass of orange juice next to Klaus’ plate. He honestly doesn’t remember the last time he saw Klaus drink something that wasn’t alcohol; he looks pale and some vitamin whatever-the-fuck would probably be good for him.

 

“Not thirsty.” Klaus shrugs, picking at what’s left on his plate. Diego shifts in his seat— Allison raises an eyebrow at what she must assume is tension between them. Klaus looks around and then back at Diego, as though realising for the first time that this is not just a friendly suggestion.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Diego tells him. “You’ll get dehydrated.” Klaus looks between his brother and the glass, weighing out the options it would seem. When he still doesn’t make any move to do it, Diego raises an eyebrow and says, in the clearest voice he can muster, “Drink it.”

 

For a minute, Diego forgets entirely about the other people in the room and that it might seem oddhow invested Diego is in Klaus drinking his orange juice. But Klaus finally makes eye contact with him, picking up the glass and bringing it to his lips carefully. He downs the whole thing and puts the empty glass back on the table with a flourish, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before standing and walking out without another word.

 

Diego pretends not the notice the way Five is watching him as he follows.

 

When he gets to Klaus’ room he kicks the door shut behind him with his foot, and then Diego is on him straight away. He pushes his tongue into Klaus’ mouth and bites down on his bottom lip hard, hard enough to draw blood, hard enough to make Klaus whimper and rut into the thigh Diego shoves between his legs.

 

“You looking after me back there?” Klaus breathes into his mouth.

 

“Always looking after you, idiot.” Diego responds breathlessly, shoving Klaus towards the bed. They fall on top of it together, Diego above Klaus, his hands and knees caging him to the bed. The springs creak and groan ominously but there’s no running footsteps, no banging on the door demanding to know what all the noise is about, so Diego figures they’re safe.

 

“Did you do it?” Diego asks, kissing Klaus hard and fast. “Did you do what I said? Followed my orders so pretty downstairs.”

 

Klaus nods, hair flopping everywhere endearingly; he wraps his legs around Diego’s waist and presses his heel into Diego’s ass, urging him forward so that he falls down on top of Klaus. Their bodies slot together, the hard press of Klaus’ cock against his own making Diego’ mind go blank for a moment before he comes back online again to Klaus’ mindless muttering.

 

“Yeah, _yeah_ , did what you said. Thought about you all night: thought about you touching me, fucking me, want you in me. But I didn’t— didn’t break your rule. Please, Diego, _please_. You promised.”

 

It’s the last bit that really gets him, although the bits where Klaus basically professed his desire for Diego to fuck him are a pretty good ego boost as well. It’s the way he says, “you promised”, in a needy, plaintive way. It reminds Diego of when they were kids and when he and Luther would take turns play-fighting with each other. Klaus would ask if he could join in, and they’d placate him and tell him to come back later. Diego still remembers the hurt, heartbroken expression he always had on his face and the way he would say, “You promised.”

 

The memory is enough to make Diego wrap his arms around Klaus’ thighs and tug him forward so that he’s even more sprawled out, legs spread lewdly. Diego lays his palm flat over Klaus’ throat, teasing with the idea of cutting off his air supply. Klaus inhales sharply and he tilts his head back, exposing more of his neck for Diego to play with.

 

“I will,” Diego mutters low right into Klaus’ ear, pressing down a little more firmly around his neck. No matter how many times Diego has done this by now he still feels the same nervous energy, the same rush of dizzying power, as the first time. “I’m gonna fuck you, I promise. Gonna get my fingers inside you first, get you ready for me, and then I’m gonna put my cock inside you. You think you’ll be able to take me, little bro? Think you’re ready for that?”

 

Klaus’ eyes are squeezed shut and his face is slowly flushing red but he still manages to nod, always so cocky. It makes Diego want to put him in his place.

 

“But not today.” Diego whispers, removing his hand from Klaus’ neck altogether and listening to the resulting gulp of air, the way his hips jerk up and the sudden ability to breathe again has him moaning softly.

 

“Today I promised you something else, remember? You were good for me, so I’m gonna be good to you. That’s how it works.” Diego climbs off the bed, staggering a little. Klaus’ wardrobe is full of of random shit and he really wouldn’t be surprised if he found an old pair of handcuffs just stuffed in the back somewhere, but Diego doesn’t have the patience to rummage around. Besides, it’ll be more fun like this. He pulls a tie off the shelf and examines it: it’s the tie to Klaus’ uniform back when they were kids. Fitting, Diego thinks.

 

“I’m gonna need you to hold very still.” Diego tells Klaus, who’s eyeing the tie warily. Diego takes Klaus’ wrists daintily and holds them together in his hand, urging his arms up above his head. Looping the tie around one of the bars of Klaus’ headboard, he ties it around Klaus’ wrists and knots it to finish.

 

“Test it?” Diego asks, watching as Klaus pulls on his bindings. There’s give: not so much that he could easily wriggle out of them, but enough that it won’t hurt his wrists too much. Chafe them maybe, and there’ll probably be red rings around them tomorrow, but that’s a welcomed side effect.

 

“There,” Diego grins. “That feel good, princess?”

 

Klaus shakes at the nickname, shakes even more when Diego straddles his hips and trails his tongue down the dip of his chest. When he gets to Klaus’ waist he spends at least five minutes sucking bruises into his hipbones, tracing the dipping V of his hips with the tip of his tongue. Klaus has always been a skinny little thing even when they were kids; when Diego and Luther started training and developing muscles, Klaus started skipping meals and snorting a variety of different powders, and Diego only noticed how scrawny he was when he accidentally walked in on Klaus changing.

 

His fascination with his little brother had started long before then, but this only added fire to his passion. At first it was perfectly innocent— or as innocent as anyone with their upbringing could manage at least: would he be able to hold Klaus down in a fight? Could he press Klaus up against the wall with just a hand around his neck, or would that be too risky? But it pretty soon derailed into filthy, delicious fantasies. Would Diego be able to hold Klaus up and fuck him against the wall?

 

“Diego…” Klaus urges, squirming in place. The tension in his arms is clearly visible and his cock ishard beneath his loose fitting pair of tracksuit shorts. Diego eases them over Klaus’ hips and off the end of his feet, tossing them in the general direction of the wardrobe before turning back to admire Klaus’ body: naked and stretched taut across the bed for him, Klaus is like every fantasy Diego has ever had all rolled into one.

 

He slides his hands up the inside of Klaus’ thighs reverently, spreading them just a little bit more so he can start kissing his way towards Klaus’ cock. Occasionally he’ll hold the flesh between his teeth and nip at it hard enough to make Klaus gasp and whine and tremble all over, the thought of Diego’s mark being hidden under his clothes for days until it fades is undeniably hot.

 

Diego only stops torturing Klaus with his lips and teeth and tongue when he hears him sob and looks up to see his arms quivering with the strain of holding himself back, hands clutching the headboard in addition to the tie binding him. Diego lays an arm over Klaus’ stomach and curls his other hand around his hipbone as he dips his tongue into the slit of Klaus’ cock.

 

His hips jump at that first contact, but Diego’s forearm holding him down keeps him restrained.

“Easy, princess.” Diego soothes him, the barest hint of a warning underlying his words. “You really gotta learn some self control, huh?” He follows his words up by wrapping his lips around the head of Klaus’s cock and sucking hard, tongue moving relentlessly over the head until Klaus cries out desperately, painfully.

 

“If you don’t keep your whore mouth shut,” Diego says in a contrastingly kind tone. “I’m gonna have to gag you, sweetheart.”

 

Klaus snaps his mouth shut audibly, breathing hard and biting his lip again to keep himself quiet. Diego looks down to his cock again, stroking it loosely before licking from the base to the head with the flat of his tongue, getting it wet. This isn’t the first time Diego has sucked cock, but it’s the first time he’s ever wanted to do it so badly it feels like he’s starving for it.

 

He doesn’t settle into any kind of rhythm just so that he can keep Klaus on his toes, never knowing what to expect. One second he’ll be swirling his tongue in circles around the head and the next moment he’ll work his lips all the way down to the base of Klaus’ cock, swallow around it and have Klaus’ hips jerking up involuntarily. When Diego pulls his mouth off his cock and crawls back up the bed Klaus is crying, tears streaming down his face.

 

“Look at you,” Diego admires how ruined Klaus looks: teeth digging into his bottom lip, curly hair spread out on the pillow around his head like he really is a goddamned princess. Diego will buy him a tiara sometime, he decides on the spot, one of those cheap plastic ones that Allison was always pining after when they were younger.

 

“So desperate for it.” Diego continues. “Bet you’d get off rutting against my fucking leg if you could, wouldn’t you?” Klaus nods, head still tilted back a little so that his throat is exposed and he makes an adorable, “mmm”, noise that makes him sound even more needy. He must be doing it on purpose, Diego decides, because he knows how good he looks, knows how much he drives Diego crazy with lust.

 

Diego leans forward so that their foreheads are touching, so that when he speaks he’s the only thing Klaus can see. Like it should be.

 

“So do it.” He says.

 

Klaus blinks up at him for a few seconds, panting like he’s so turned on it’s genuinely taking him a few moments for his brain to comprehend. When he does, his pupils dilate just a little bit more, making him look wild and dangerous and untameable. Except that’s not true, because Diego has tamed him now. Might be the only one who can.

 

Klaus clings to Diego koala style, his two available limbs wrapped around him possessively as he chases his own pleasure. He looks beautiful like this, Diego observes: eyes shut, eyelashes fanning down across his cheeks, mouth hanging open. He’s letting out breathy moans every few seconds and Diego doesn’t have the heart to tell him to be quiet, even though any one of their siblings could walk past and would probably hear him. The sounds are too gorgeous, too addictive, to be silenced.

 

Diego cups Klaus’ face in his hands, stroking his fingers through Klaus’ hair. He rubs his thumbs carefully just under his eyes, over his bottom lip, follows his thumb with his own lips. Klaus comes when Diego kisses him, thrusting wildly against his brother’s leg. It feels like it could last am eternity and it would never stop being the prettiest thing Diego has ever seen, like he would never get tired of seeing Klaus lost in pleasure at Diego’s hand.

 

“You made a mess of my jeans,” Diego tells him casually, like he didn’t just order his baby brother to hump his leg until he came.

 

Klaus doesn’t reply, too busy catching his breath. Diego runs his fingers teasingly along Klaus’ arms, rubbing feeling back into them to see if he’s been hurt. The knot has been loosened a little, probably from Klaus tugging on it so much when Diego’s mouth was around him, but it’s held fast and there’s a bright, angry, red circle around Klaus’ wrists. Diego hopes it’ll last a while.

 

“Maybe I should just leave you here, hmm?” Diego hums, hovering over Klaus’ spent body. “Leave you for one of the others to find. No?” He asks at Klaus vehemently shaking his head. “You wouldn’t like that? Don’t want them to see you like this?”

 

Klaus mumbles something unintelligible and only repeats it when Diego digs his fingers into the soft spot just below his ribs, squirming away ticklishly.

 

“Just for you.” He repeats, and fuck. Klaus has never been well known for being good with words - he’s prone to saying the absolute worst things at the worst moments - and there’s little to no chance he could come up with a line like _that_ and have it be fake in the heat of the moment. This is genuine: this is Klaus, proclaiming himself to be Diego’s.

 

“Yeah,” Diego agrees, lost for anything else to say. He’s overwhelmed by a sudden burst of affection - of love - for his little brother. The boy he’s wanted since they were fourteen years old. The man he’d do anything for. He wants to possess Klaus in ways that tying him up or making him come won’t help with. He wants Klaus to love him in an all consuming, breathtaking way, so that he won’t ever think he needs the drugs or the booze to get through the day again.

 

They may talk big during their games, may say Klaus belongs to Diego, but in reality it’s the other way round. Whether or not Klaus knows it, Diego has always belonged to him.

 

He unties Klaus swiftly and efficiently, massaging his wrists lightly when he’s able to sit up properly. Unexpectedly Klaus throws his arms around Diego’s neck, hugs him tight like he hasn’t done since they were eleven, and pushes his face into Diego’s neck. Diego thinks he does it because it makes him feel safe, makes him feel hidden away and protected.

 

When he tries to unbutton Diego’s jeans, Diego stops him by holding his wrist lightly.

 

“But you didn’t get off, don’t you want—” Klaus argues, not looking at Diego but sounding confused all the same.

 

“Shh, relax.” Diego tells him, guiding him down into a horizontal position even though it’s mid morning and there’s no way either of them are tired again. Diego’s hard and he’d love nothing more than for Klaus to suck him off again, but this wasn’t supposed to be about him. Not this time.

 

Klaus pulls him down next to him, swinging a leg over his hip. He doesn’t have to ask Diego to stay, he’s already pulling the duvet up around their necks and slinging an arm over Klaus’ body, curled around his own.

 

“Love you, Diego.” Klaus murmurs sleepily, ignorant to how those two words make Diego ache.

 

He doesn’t say it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys prefer more chaptered fics or more oneshots for this series?


End file.
